1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to isolated polypeptides having cellulolytic enhancing activity and isolated polynucleotides encoding the polypeptides. The invention also relates to nucleic acid constructs, vectors, and host cells comprising the polynucleotides as well as methods of producing and using the polypeptides.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cellulose is a polymer of the simple sugar glucose linked by beta-1,4-bonds. Many microorganisms produce enzymes that hydrolyze beta-linked glucans. These enzymes include endoglucanases, cellobiohydrolases, and beta-glucosidases. Endoglucanases digest the cellulose polymer at random locations, opening it to attack by cellobiohydrolases. Cellobiohydrolases sequentially release molecules of cellobiose from the ends of the cellulose polymer. Cellobiose is a water-soluble beta-1,4-linked dimer of glucose. Beta-glucosidases hydrolyze cellobiose to glucose.
The conversion of lignocellulosic feedstocks into ethanol has the advantages of the ready availability of large amounts of feedstock, the desirability of avoiding burning or land filling the materials, and the cleanliness of the ethanol fuel. Wood, agricultural residues, herbaceous crops, and municipal solid wastes have been considered as feedstocks for ethanol production. These materials primarily consist of cellulose, hemicellulose, and lignin. Once the cellulose is converted to glucose, the glucose is easily fermented by yeast into ethanol.
It would be advantageous in the art to improve the ability to convert cellulosic feedstocks.
WO 2005/074647 discloses isolated polypeptides having cellulolytic enhancing activity and polynucleotides thereof from Thielavia terrestris WO 2005/074656 discloses an isolated polypeptide having cellulolytic enhancing activity and the polynucleotide thereof from Thermoascus aurantiacus. WO 2007/089290 discloses an isolated polypeptide having cellulolytic enhancing activity and the polynucleotide thereof from Trichoderma reesei. 
The present invention relates to polypeptides having cellulolytic enhancing activity and polynucleotides encoding the polypeptides.